


hugs and kisses

by girlthxtyoulove



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clowns, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Richie Tozier Is A Scared Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Wise Eddie Kaspbrak, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlthxtyoulove/pseuds/girlthxtyoulove
Summary: Richie scares himself half to death on Halloween, he races to Eddie's house wondering if everything happens for a reason.(rated for language)





	hugs and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> apologies but this isn't edited and I really wanted to publish it even though it's 1am lmao whoops  
> my bois they're adorable!!  
> if you see this fic under the name of caffeinehshakes on wattpad then it is also me!!

It was Halloween and the losers decided, considering past events, that it would probably best to stay inside and not enjoy the fun costumes and endless candy. Who knows how many people would dress up as clowns for Halloween, no doubt they'd run into one. It wasn't just clowns, for Stanley it was people dressing similar to the lady in the painting. For Eddie it was zombies that got to him the most, with their rotting germ-ridden flesh and their grimy appearance. Beverly was positive that at least one person was going to dress up as Carrie, covered in the gooey crimson substance that she despised. Mike had it the easiest, no one was going to come over to the farm and go knocking and they were probably too worried to knock on the door of a black families house.

Richie was feeling extremely on edge on the autumn eve. Every creak in the house made by the wind would make him jump and only heightened his paranoia. He wanted to turn all the lights off in the house and stay under the covers for the rest of the night but alas he was too scared and his mother would definitely have something to say about it - even if she was paralytic on the sofa.

Munching on some crisps, Richie nervously shook his leg as he listened to the radio in his bedroom. Toto's Africa was playing which gave him some sort of comfort listening to his and Eddie's favourite song.

But it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Turning the radio down and quietly hurrying down the stairs (hoping the knock wouldn't disturb his mother) Richie answered the door only to be struck with ice cold fear running through his veins.

"Trick or t-" Richie had slammed the door shut before the kid finish the familiar festive phrase. Breathing heavily, he listed several ideas of what he should do in his head.

Closing his eyes lightly, he tried to block the images of the clowns that haunted his thoughts and nightmares. Richie hoped to find comfort in the insides of his eyelids but instead he was met with memories of Pennywise, the sewers, Neibolt Street and Eddie Kaspbrack's terrified face ("Do not fucking touch me!")

The thought of Eddie no longer in harm bought comfort to Richie. Mustering up some courage he quickly opened the door and averted his eyes away from the children.

"Hey, mister, are you gonna give us our candy?" one of them asked in a high pitched squeal.

Shaking his head, Richie grappled onto the handlebars of his bike and started pushing it forwards, out of his front garden.

"Hey! Mister, where are you going?" they exclaimed sadly.

"I don't even have any fucking candy!" Richie shouted back at them as he steamed ahead on his bike. Stupidly, Richie had forgotten the distance between his and Eddie's house. Once he got to the Kaspbrak's, supporting laboured and heavy breaths, he threw his bike to the grass and started to scale the house as he made his way up to Eddie's room. Tapping gently, but hard enough to get Eddie's attention, on the window, he struggled to keep his balance as he gripped for dear life on the edge of the frame.

Eddie opened his curtains and looked around his front garden, until he saw Richie down below hanging onto the window. Quickly opening the latch, Eddie helped lift Richie into his bedroom as he landed with a fairly large thump on the ground. Eddie hushed him and pulled the taller boy onto the side of his bed. Sitting next to Richie, Eddie stared at his friend intensely.

"Why are you crying?" Eddie spoke quietly and curiously. But Richie didn't even notice the salty tears trailing down his cheeks, he quickly swiped them away.

"I'm not crying." Richie exclaimed.

"You so were! Look I can see the tear tracks," said Eddie, pointing to the dark haired cheek bones. Richie swatted his hand away but figured there was no point in lying. Eddie was his best friend and friends don't lie.

"It's stupid, really."

"Nothing is stupid if it makes you cry." Eddie spoke softly with a strange hint of wisdom in his voice.

"Two kids showed up at my door for trick or treating and... and they were dressed as clowns." Richie mumbled the last bit, too ashamed to hear it said aloud. But Eddie could here him, he was practically sat on his lap after all.

"Oh," was all Eddie could muster up but Richie didn't want Eddie to say anything, he simply wanted to be with him, to be in the same room and breathe the same air.

Eddie brought his hand up to Richie's hair and started to card his fingers through it affectionately. The vulnerable boy leaned his head into Eddie's lap, feeling immense comfort in the hypochondriac's presence. Smoothing down Richie's unruly hair, Eddie looks down at the boy fondly as he thinks about how sweet and innocent the he looks (luckily, he hasn't opened his trashmouth yet)

"Eds?" Richie questioned with out of character meekness.

"I told you not to call me that," he sighed as Richie turned onto his back to look up at the other boy.

"Do you reckon everything happens for a reason?" inquired Richie. He sat up on the bed and stared straight into Eddie deep brown eyes.

"I haven't really thought about it, why?"

"I was thinking there was a reason that those kids came to my door today," Richie got up onto his knees as his sat up in the bed, inching closer and closer towards Eddie.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Richie ignored him and carried on urging himself forward as the other boy scooted back.

"It was so I could come here and do this," before Eddie even had a chance to register what had happened, he already felt Richie's chapped lips on his. It wasn't an experienced kiss, or heated, but it was everything a first kiss was supposed to be. It was messy and Richie had barely just caught Eddie's mouth, he didn't know what to do next until Eddie pressed his lips harder into Richie's mouth. Both boys started to smile when they realised what was happening, their happy faces broke off the kiss as their breaths mingled together, flushed forehead against flushed forehead.

Humming contently, Eddie had his eyes shut as his mind tried to make sense of what just happened. Whereas, Richie had his eyes wide open and was studying every feature on the other boys face, the way his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the situation at hand or the way his perfectly styled hair some times falls out of form, making it just as perfect. It felt as though Richie was noticing all these little things all over again, of course he had observed Eddie's less distinctive traits before but never after sharing a caring moment such as this.

Eddie looked over Richie's shoulder to read the clock, "it's 10pm, getting late."

They both knew ten o'clock wasn't that late but neither Eddie nor Richie wanted the dark haired to leave and it was the easiest excuse to come up this.

"I guess it's a bit to late to go home then," offered Richie, greeting the gist of what Eddie was trying to imply. Eddie simply pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, already dressed and ready, he hoped Richie would also get into the left side.

Fortunately he did. The older boy removed his shoes and dirty jacket and hopped in close next to Eddie. They were both staring into each others eyes (something they had seem to be doing a lot) until Richie moved forwards and planted a kiss on Eddie's nose. Screwing up his face and going cross eyed, Richie deduced that this was probably the most adorable Eddie has ever looked. Sighing at Richie's usual playful antics, Eddie slid down the bed slightly and leaned his head against Richie's chest. The hypochondriac draped his arm over the trashmouth's torso and slowly closed his eyes getting ready for the usual restless sleep filled with traumatic memories of the summer but when both Eddie and Richie awoke in the morning they both realised this was one of the first times they had each slept through the night without one incident.


End file.
